1. Related Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for estimating information related to a vehicle pitch and/or roll angle. The present disclosure particularly relates to a method for estimating information related to a vehicle pitch and/or roll angle, wherein a first estimate of the information related to the pitch and/or roll angle is obtained.
The present disclosure further relates to a system for estimating information related to a vehicle pitch and/or roll angle.
2. Description of Related Art
For navigation of unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) continuous absolute estimation/determination of the vehicle orientation (attitude) is crucial. Today, the most common solution to obtain this information is sensor fusion of data from GPS and inertial sensors (IMUs).
There are several image based methods proposed in the literature where horizon detection is used for vehicle attitude estimation.
Gyer M. Methods for Computing Photogrammetric Refraction for Vertical and Oblique Photographs. Photogrammetric Engineering and Remote Sensing, 1996 describes refraction of light in the atmosphere.